


The Love Me Confessionals

by eri_quin



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_quin/pseuds/eri_quin
Summary: Various one-shots where Kyoko finds love in unexpected places and unexpected people. For my Rare Kyoko Love Fest Challenge.





	1. Matsushima

**Author's Note:**

> These one-shots: Anyone is welcome to use these ideas and expand on them, or even continue from what I have.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsushima was all about work and he realized that. But when he makes a move to change that, he sees things a lot differently and maybe that's not so good after all.

 

Matsushima Keisuke admitted that working at LME could get…a little _strange_. It was hard for it not to since the President of the agency was such an odd man and was over exuberant with everything, especially if it had something to do with love.

But while he had no problems with love, he just didn't have the time for it.

He worked a lot. His time was spent at his desk at LME and fielding as much work as he could for the actors and actresses under his supervision. He simply had too much to do and too much work to focus on, to ever really try to socialize outside of work (much less in a romantic sense).

Though, truthfully, it wasn't like he really tried hard at that…

"Eh, Keisuke," Nakazawa Daisuke, his best friend and Head of the Singing Division, should've been working too, but was instead hanging around Keisuke's desk and fiddling with his music player. "That blasted Fuwa Sho is dominating the charts still. Isn't Kyoko-chan a super fan of his? Maybe she'd know something that we can use to target a weakness of his or something."

Keisuke frowned. "I don't know. Maybe she is and maybe she does. You should ask Takenori about it."

"Ah, I forgot she's not one of yours."

Keisuke's frown deepened. Lately, that had become more and more of a sore point for him, especially with how much traction Kyoko was getting in her acting career and how much attention she was now getting.

He remembered giving her high points and being impressed with her audition and doing something so strange and extraordinary as _katsuramuki_ , and then her ability to produce such a murderous aura. He'd been rather disappointed she hadn't passed onto the fourth round, but he (like the others) had been pleased with the President's decision to create the Love Me section and for her to accept being in it. It had also given him an opportunity to have Kotonami Kanae be placed into it, though to his gratefulness and amusement he'd been glad that Kyoko had managed to somehow forcefully have Kanae also agree to accept and be in the Love Me section.

Still, as he'd been Kanae's patron, Takenori had been Kyoko's. He'd been the one who'd met her first and to push her application through to the next round for actual auditions. Though, since the Love Me section was more or less in the Talent division, Takenori had been put in charge of the section. Keisuke had then been put more or less in charge of Kanae's acting offers and her de facto manager, while Takenori had become Kyoko's de facto manager.

Honestly, it kind of galled him. He was the Head of the Acting Division after all. Kyoko wasn't really a Talent, not anymore, and was a real actress with tremendous talent, and he thought that he should be in charge of her, like he was with all the other actors and actresses for LME, like Kyoko's sempai Ren.

Instead, he wasn't and he wasn't sure if she ever was going to be, even though she was more or less acting out roles all the time now and garnering fame and praise for them. She wasn't debuting in a lead role yet, but all the supporting roles she'd played had practically outshined the leads, and she was getting noticed for her acting ability and getting more and more commercial offers that were beginning to diversify and not just center around villainous roles. Which reminded him…

"Kyoko-chan is currently auditioning for the role of Momiji on that historical drama I told you about," he told Daisuke. "I hope she does well."

Daisuke blinked in surprise. "Is she? I hope she does well too. It would be great if she got another role that she impresses everyone with."

Keisuke nodded, smiling a bit. "She has been doing rather well, hasn't she?"

His friend laughed and patted his shoulder good-naturedly. "That's an understatement, Keisuke. Well, I've got to go back. Hopefully  
I'll see you later!"

"Bye!"

Then Keisuke was alone again and thinking about Kyoko's audition. He really did hope it went well, though he was worried about it. Kuresaki Yuki was the producer of the historical drama, and the man was notorious for a reason. The most difficult person in the industry alright…

He just hoped Kyoko would be able to survive the experience with him, even if she didn't get the role.

Keisuke sighed and shook his head. It was no use dwelling on it now. He should just get back to work. Maybe he'll find out later on, if Kyoko was successful or not.

* * *

He hadn't even noticed it, but by the time he finally realized that it was dark, he'd skipped lunch and it was getting really late. Being that he was practically finished with work for the day and much of tomorrow's paperwork, he decided that he'd probably either head home now or head to LME's cafeteria for something quick to eat.

"Ah, Matsushima-san!"

He blinked. Oh, that voice…Turning around from where he was heading to exit his division, he saw Kyoko walking quickly towards him. When she reached him, she bowed formally (but when was she not formal?).

"Thank you so much for helping me, Matsushima-san."

He had no idea what she was talking about. "For what, Kyoko-chan?"

She straightened up and smiled at him. "For helping me with my application and trying to warn me about Kuresaki-san."

Oh.

"Oh," he echoed aloud, swallowing heavily. He forced a smile on his face. "Did…did it go well?"

If, by her bringing up Kuresaki and the man's adamancy on using just actors and actresses, did that mean that it had somehow been brought up and she came to know about it? That…that didn't bode well. Maybe he'd just made it worse for her, trying to keep her division secret. But putting either the Love Me section or the Talent division would've guaranteed her a no-consideration when it came to Kuresaki!

She rubbed the back of her head. "Ah, well, they did find out I was just a Talent."

Damn it. He hid his wince, but he felt it was a shame and that they were missing out on hiring Kyoko –

"But in the end, I think that made my audition more interesting to Kuresaki-san! Somehow or other, I got the part of Momiji," she excitedly revealed to him.

He stared at her before a huge grin covered his face. "That's fantastic, Kyoko-chan! Kuresaki-san must've been really impressed with you and your audition if he ignored his usual demands."

"I hope so," she smiled widely back. "Anyway, for your help, I wanted to show how grateful I am and was wondering if there was anything I could do for you?"

Keisuke normally would've brushed it off, just glad one of his actresses (technically she was…) had gotten a part and be proud of her. But remembering his thoughts earlier that day, he hesitated.

"Um, would-would you come have dinner with me?"

Though still smiling, Kyoko looked at him in confusion. However, "Um, okay?"

Well at least she'd agreed.

* * *

He'd picked a restaurant that he liked to go to that was near the LME building, which was actually pretty cozy and quiet and the two of them managed to get a quaint booth in a corner where they wouldn't be bothered or could easily be seen. It was good for privacy, he decided, especially since Kyoko was getting so popular and might actually get recognized now. He didn't want her or their evening to end up being harassed.

He cleared his throat nervously. "Thank you for coming with me, Kyoko-chan. To be honest, this was kind of random, asking you out and all, but I realized this morning that I don't socialize so much outside of work or date much. So thank you again for agreeing to this."

A look of realization came across her face and she nodded, smiling more relaxed at him and not looking so confused and nervous any more.

"It's fine, Matsushima-san. Whatever I can do to help, I will!"

He chuckled. Kyoko could be so cute.

"We could celebrate you getting the part too," he said proudly. "Especially regarding Kuresaki-san! That's really amazing, Kyoko-chan. Tell me all about how it went!"

And he found himself listening intently to her, smiling at her exuberance and how her audition had gone. Of course she'd go up against Kuresaki the way she had and blow the competition out of the water. It amazed him that Yashiro had purposely didn't warn her about Kuresaki nor had he prompted her to dye her hair for the part, solely because he knew it would get her kicked out of the audition process and that she would stubbornly fight her way back into the audition and stand out even more. It suited them and would probably only work for them because they were the type to pull that off, and had the guts to actually try it.

Still, uncomfortably, he realized and felt his heart quickening at places, especially as he continued to watch her happy face, the sparkle in her eyes, and the sweet smile she wore. He glanced at his drink, but he'd ordered just a water, since Kyoko wasn't old enough to drink wine and he didn't want to drink in front of her. So that meant his reactions had nothing to do with it, and also that he couldn't use his drink to distract himself.

He ignored his strange feelings and continued to focus on her. Or at least he'd tried. The more and more he talked with her, the more he enjoyed being around her and watching her act so lively. Dinner with her had gone by so fast because he'd liked listening and talking with her and he'd had such a good time.

When he'd had to escort her back to the LME building and she met back with her temporary manager to be brought home, he was disappointed at having to part with her.

A feeling of dread entered him and he tried his best to ignore his newfound thoughts and feelings, pushing them deep into the recesses of his mind.

* * *

To his surprise, he found himself inviting and going out with Kyoko several more times. And each time, he felt his heart pounding at her smiles, swelling with emotion as he watched, and squeeze painfully at the thought of her being with someone else.

No amount of ignoring could make him not realize that he was falling for Kyoko and fast. It was ridiculous! Was he so desperate for company, female company, that he'd fall for just anyone? That had to be it. Kyoko was just 17 after all and he was already in his thirties.

But he'd always thought she was pretty and cute and sweet and entertaining –

Keisuke closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Really, what was he doing? He was just…

"Matsushima-san, um, I brought you a bento box," Kyoko's voice broke through his thoughts and he opened his eyes to see her standing hesitantly in front of him. She gave him a small smile as she held out the bento. "I might be running late tonight, so I might not make it in time for our dinner date. I made you a bento to eat, to make sure you ate dinner! Also, if you're still here, even if I'm late, maybe I might catch you and we could still end up eating together, even if it's both bento boxes?"

He gave her a gentle smile, accepting the bento box. "That would really make me happy, Kyoko-chan. And you know, you can call me Keisuke outside of work. I don't mind."

He watched as her cheeks reddened a little and she became hesitant, but the look she gave him made his breath catch in his throat.

"Okay, Keisuke-san! Hopefully I'll see you later!"

Though she was long gone, Keisuke exhaled loudly and said, "Yeah, hopefully."

Not that he had any when it came to her. Why would she even look his way anyway?

Thoughts like that plagued him the entire day. And when it became dark and night, he decided to pull out his bento box and start on dinner, though he wished that Kyoko was there. He opened up the bento and laughed lightly as he saw the cute designs Kyoko had made for him.

He blinked back tears and placed his head in his hand, covering his eyes.

"Keisuke-san! Sorry I'm so late!"

He wiped his eyes and looked up, smiling shakily. He wouldn't take Kyoko for granted. Even if it was like this, it was fine. He was fine.

Because he could just love her silently, like he was afraid to lose her in his life. It was better than not having her in it at all.

Started 2/8/17 – Completed 2/9/17


	2. President Lory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takarada Lory wanted to help her be in love again. He was determined to do so, with or without anyone's help, even if he had to do it himself.

It had been some time since Mogami Kyoko had joined LME in the Love Me section. She had grown as an actress and even as a person, but there was that one thing she had both grown in and yet also stayed stagnant –love.

Frankly, Lory was a bit sick of it and was at a desperate point now.

Kyoko was such a sweet girl and she had so much going for her. She'd gone through a lot, but still managed to pull herself to this far. She believed in fairytales, didn't she? Well, he was going to pull off such a magnificent fairytale with his usual flair!

He was going to make sure there was a happily ever after in the works for her, or else he wasn't Takarada Lory.

"Sebastian!" he called out.

His ever faithful butler and friend appeared, even though Lory had taken to calling him by the name that Kyoko had given him. It was amusing that Sebastian had taken to that name and didn't mind using it or answering to it, most especially if Kyoko was the one calling him so.

"Yes, sir?"

"Get ready! We're going to create a fairytale!"

Honestly, he was probably a bit too eccentric, but he enjoyed doing so and at this moment, that little trait was going to help him in his mission to bring love back to Kyoko and hopefully open her heart.

"What are we going to need, sir?"

Lory hummed in delight, already planning out what he needed for his plan.

* * *

When Kyoko came into work that day, she yawned loudly. After shooting for "A Lotus in the Mud" yesterday, she had been ready to call it a night. Producer Kuresaki was a very hard person to please, and between her and Koga and the rest of the cast, there had been more than a few NGs and retakes to get things perfect. Still, she was kind of glad because it felt like and looked like the final product was going to be fantastic, and she was looking forward to seeing the finished episodes.

Opening the door to LME's Love Me room, she stopped short and blinked in surprise at what she saw.

The entire room was decorated with roses.

There were traditional red roses, yellow roses, pink roses, and even purple ones! And mixed in there somehow were blue roses that she was pretty sure were artificially grown, though looked beautiful and unique nonetheless.

"What in the world?" her beloved Kanae asked, stepping up to be by her side and looking into the room with a twitching eyebrow.

"Moko-san!" She attempted a glomp but missed. Though inwardly pouting, she turned back to the situation at hand. "Ah, I don't know either, Moko-san. I just came here too, and all of a sudden I opened the door to that."

Kanae stepped into the room and looked around disdainfully. "I have a feeling the President is involved."

Kyoko looked confused. "Why would you say that?"

"Who else does extravagant things like this?"

Kanae had a point.

"It's not Valentine's Day," Kyoko frowned, looking around at the flowery but romantic room.

"I don't know what that man's up to," Kanae muttered, looking around suspiciously.

Kyoko shrugged, heading over to her locker. "I don't either?" But she opened her locker and was once again stumped.

Kanae came over, catching sight of it as well. "Is that a…a _dress_?"

"There's a note too!" Kyoko exclaimed, finding the note at the bottom of her locker and taking it out. She blinked and opened it, gaping slightly.

"Well, what is it?" Kanae asked impatiently.

"It says 'Your Love Me assignment is to be a princess for the day!'" At this point, Kyoko was both confused and delighted. A princess! She really got to be a princess, even if it was for a day.

Kanae raised an eyebrow. "Go on, put on the dress."

Giddily, Kyoko put aside her stuff in her locker and then began to undress so she could put on the pretty princess-styled dress. Afterwards, she twirled around happily.

"I'm going to go do my assignment," Kanae waved at her, having put away her stuff. "Have fun."

Kyoko waved back before she was alone in the room. She happily looked down at herself, amazed that she actually got to wear it. She couldn't even imagine how much it cost, and that kind of got her to be wary of wearing the dress, even though she really liked it and was happy wearing it.

Not knowing what to do now, since the note was actually rather vague and just told her she got to be a princess for a day, she decided to leave the room and locate Sawara. Maybe he'd know more and could tell her what she was supposed to do next, since she clearly had no clue. She walked towards the Talent division area, starting to blush and become self-conscious as she felt all the looks coming towards her way.

"Mogami-san! That's a lovely dress," Sawara complimented, though he too looked confused. "Is there an occasion?"

Kyoko shifted. "N-no. It was in my locker with a Love Me assignment note saying that I, um, got to be a princess for a day? The room was also covered in a lot of roses."

Sawara looked bemused, so she could take a guess that he didn't know what was going on at all or hadn't heard from the President.

"I was hoping you'd know anything about it, since I'm not sure what to do next," Kyoko brought up, but he shook his head.

"Sorry, Mogami-san, but I don't know a thing. Maybe –"

Their talk was interrupted and Sebastian appeared, holding a velvet box. The two of them stared at the President's assistant, more so as they noticed the refined clothes he wore.

"Sebastian-san?"

"This is for you, Kyoko-san," Sebastian said stoically, holding out the box and then opening it. Both she and Sawara gasped, staring at the shining, beautiful tiara inside.

"N-no way, that's for me?" Kyoko's eyes went wide.

Sebastian nodded and kept holding it out. Kyoko hesitated, but thought it was only for the day, right? She was probably going to return the dress and tiara at the end of the day…

He took the tiara and placed it gently on her head, before bowing and holding out a card. She took it and read it, aware of Sawara leaning over her shoulder to curiously read it as well.

_Today's a fairytale, so embrace everything that comes with being a princess of one~ Come to the Acting division at once!_

"I guess this is something I have to figure out clue by clue, huh?" Kyoko asked aloud and Sawara nodded dazedly. The two of them looked to Sebastian, only to find him already gone. Their eyes bugged out.

"What in the…" Sawara shook his head. "Well, there you have it, Kyoko-chan. You have to go to the Acting division area. Maybe Matsushima knows something."

Kyoko gave him one last smile and bow, and decided to go and do just that, though she was heavily aware of the expensive tiara she was now wearing. Entering the Acting division area, she saw Matsushima at his desk, looking to be working hard. She hesitantly came over.

"A-ah, Matsushima-san," she called out and the Manager of the Acting section looked from his papers to see her.

"Oh, Kyoko-chan! You look pretty," he smiled widely. Though she was flattered at the compliment, it made her wonder if that meant he didn't know anything, considering he didn't sound like he did.

He gave her an apologetic look. "I don't know what the President is up to, but these are for you," he said, grabbing a silk pillow from in his bottom desk drawer and taking it and two glass slippers out.

He came over and knelt before her, and she lifted her foot from her wedge sandal in shock. He calmly and carefully slipped it on, before repeating with her other foot.

"They're surprisingly comfortable," she said faintly.

"Good, good. Anyway, this is also for you," he took a card from his pocket and gave it to her, and she read the next bit.

_You're a full blown princess! But where's your prince? Come to my office!_

Kyoko stared at the card for a moment, before she felt a nudge at her shoulder and she looked to see Matsushima smile softly at her.

"Don't be too troubled. Whatever it is, the President means well. And if nothing else, at least you get to finally play a princess."

Her cheeks blushed slightly and she wondered how he knew that. Did everyone know that she really liked princesses and wanted to play one badly? Still, she smiled back and bowed, and contemplated the card.

A prince, huh?

* * *

Lory might or might not be pacing a hole into his carpet. But well, when he started this whole thing, he really had wanted the best for Kyoko. He loved _love_. She loved fairytales. And didn't all fairytales come with a love story attached to each one?

But was he the right prince?

He'd wanted to bring Ren and Kyoko together, but things were taking too long and –

Lory found that he wanted to be the one that gave her that happy ending, to be that _one_ for her and not just provide and helped create the happy ending. He wanted to be the one to make her happy.

"Am I doing the right thing?" he wondered aloud.

"I think you are."

He hid his surprise and found his faithful friend by the door and giving him a reassuring smile that broke away from his usual stoicism.

"If there's anyone to help cure and return love back to a person who has come to despise and distrust love so much, it would be someone who adores and believes in love completely," Sebastian declared. "You two are the exact opposites in that and it's oddly fitting. So please do your best, sir."

Lory had been waffling around with this truth for ages, not wanting to go in between Ren and Kyoko, but even as the frustration about it got to him, he found himself also looking to Kyoko and wanting to help and reach out to her. Somehow or other, those feelings led to something a little more and now here he was.

He nodded at Sebastian. "Then please tell me when she's coming. If she's coming."

"Five minutes, sir."

Lory yelped. "What? That's too fast! Sebastian, why didn't you warn me earlier?!"

Damn, he had to get ready quickly!

* * *

Her trek to the President's office was contemplative and the main thought in her head was why was he doing all this? She couldn't find an answer, but saw she was facing his doors soon enough and maybe she'd find her answer then.

Opening the doors, she took a step in the room before freezing in her tracks.

There were red rose petals on the floor and it had been cleared of most everything that was usually in there. There were some kind of wind in the air that allowed petals in the air to fly around in the breeze, and there were mixtures of red and white rose bouquets in vases decorating the room on either side, leaving the middle to be open and clear of anything but the petals.

"Kyoko-chan, welcome."

Instead of a boisterous greeting like she'd expected, she saw President Lory take a step into the clear space and bowed deeply, dressed like a prince to match her princess dress. He straightened up and smiled at her, holding out a hand nervously. Nervously…why would he…

"Would Kyoko-hime please dance with me?"

She gave him a look of surprise and glanced between his outreached hand and the sweet expression on his face. She felt herself struggling for some reason.

She was a princess (for a day). He was a prince. This was supposed to be a 'fairytale.'

Kyoko knew the implications of that, tying that all together.

She looked back at his face and watched it, observing everything from nervousness to hope to dejectedness to determination and then ending up caring and…

Kyoko slowly walked over to him and grabbed his hand. He happily beamed at her and squeezed her hand.

"You're right," she said quietly, a wry grin on her lips. "What's a fairytale without a prince?"

She loved fairytales. Even if it was just for today, she wanted her prince and would accept love.

Started 2/15/17 – Completed 2/25/17


	3. Kuresaki Yuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fuwa couple knew their son would never be fit to or want to inherit the inn. Kyoko had already been groomed for it and they wanted her taken cared of. So they set up an arranged marriage, and Kyoko in the present tries to find a way out of it. She just never expected an answer in the form of Kuresaki.

_Kyoko stood quiet and straight, as she'd been taught by Yayoi-obasan. Tonight was supposed to be a special gathering of sorts and she'd been told it was very important for her to be on her best behavior. She didn't want to disappoint Yayoi or Tenchi-ojisan, so she would make sure she did nothing out of line and did everything that was expected of her._

" _Hello."_

_She blinked and lifted her head, looking at the handsome man in front of her. With dark hair slicked back neatly, dark eyes that bored into her behind a thin pair of oval glasses, she had no idea why he was talking to her._

_But he held out his hand and bowed slightly._

" _I am Ushiro Nobu. Will you dance with me?"_

_She hesitated, not knowing whether she was even allowed to. Looking to where she knew Yayoi and Tenchi were, she saw Yayoi give her a slight nod. Still hesitant, she slipped her hand into the older man's hand and he gently pulled her closer and into a western waltz that had been already in motion in the room._

" _I-I'm Mogami Kyoko," she hastily introduced herself, almost forgetting her manners. "Thank you for asking me to this dance."_

" _No…thank you, Mogami-san," he murmured._

_Kyoko found she didn't know what he'd meant._

_Not until nearly two years had passed and she was in front of the Fuwa couple once again, with them delivering their promise of visiting her on the twenty-second. But this…this was something she didn't expect and had no idea they would just drop on her._

_Fuwa Yayoi looked nearly the same as Kyoko last saw her, just with a few more lines on her face. The same could be said for her husband, Tenchi, who tiredly sat there and who hadn't said a word._

" _When we realized that Shoutaro had no intention of inheriting our inn, and honestly he wasn't fit to, the two of us talked. We'd already hoped you would marry him and in turn inherit and take over the inn yourself, Kyoko. But seeing what we had with him and how our spoiled son was just as unfit to be your husband and to take care of you, we thought then that maybe it would be a good idea to set up an arranged marriage. Not only would our inn be taken over by someone who would take care of it –as I know we are getting old and there will come a time where we won't be able to take care of it ourselves anymore –you would have a husband to take care of everything."_

_Tenchi finally spoke up. "We have taken care of you for so long. The inn was your home, where you lived. With this arrangement, you'll be able to live in the inn for as long as you like, have all your financial and material needs taken care of, and you won't lack anything."_

" _I-I thought you knew I was happy and wanted to pursue my dream of acting here," Kyoko felt like the whole world had spun too quickly and she was too dizzy to understand anything._

" _That's true. Saena-san told us to leave you be to pursue it, but she also knew about the arrangement. We talked again with her about it and she said it was still on, unless you can find some sort of solution to it," Tenchi explained._

" _It's not so bad a thing," Yayoi smiled slightly. "You can still act. But you will have married a highly influential and rich man that has promised to take care of you and the inn. And that is our biggest want –for you to be happy and to be taken cared of."_

_Kyoko felt unsteady. Marriage? To someone she didn't even know?_

" _I haven't even met him," she said faintly._

" _But you did," Yayoi surprised her. "Before you ran away, there was that party. He was doing a sort of_ _ **kagemi**_ _to meet you in secret, and he ended up asking you to a waltz. Don't you remember?"_

_For a moment, Kyoko didn't. And then it sort of started to come in pieces until she fully remembered, and now she felt speechless at how much behind the meeting, the dance, and even the party there was._

" _His…his name was Ushiro Nobu," she muttered._

" _Correct," Yayoi nodded. "Next weekend, he expressed how he wanted to meet you officially in an omiai. We could be there, if you want. Or you could meet him on your own. It is up to you. Tenchi and I aren't your real parents, though you know you will always get as much love and support from us as if we were. Saena-san isn't particularly involved."_

" _You still have to run your inn," Kyoko said quietly. "I can meet him on my own." She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Is there…no way I can get out of this?"_

_Yayoi looked troubled, while Tenchi looked uncertain._

" _We of course wouldn't want to force you into anything, Kyoko. We can break it off, if you want."_

_Kyoko wanted to yell yes right away, but she felt like something was off._

" _Is there anything wrong with that?"_

_Yayoi frowned. "Ushiro-san's father, who also took part of the arrangement when his son proposed it, said he would only accept the omiai being broken off if you were actually happy and in love with someone else. But we would break it off regardless and deal with the consequences ourselves."_

_Tenchi interrupted. "But, if I was honest," his wife tried to shush him, "I, too, would feel much better and would rather only break this off if you had a replacement for Ushiro-san, someone you would rather go into an omiai with instead. You are like a daughter to me. More than anything, I want to be sure and relieved to know that you will be taken care of for the rest of your life."_

_Kyoko felt torn between feeling touched and dread. She didn't want this. She didn't want to feel love. She didn't want to be married. But she owed it to these people who had taken care of her for most of her life to at least attempt this._

" _Okay," she smiled a brittle smile._

* * *

Yuki watches over the proceedings as usual, eyes trained particularly on Mogami Kyoko. He frowns. Even after all this time, he still cannot get over how her audition went. It hadn't been something he'd expected and it has become a sort of catalyst for him.

Before Kyoko, his adamant refusal against using anyone that isn't an actor or an actress had been firm and also well known. But then she waltzes right back into his audition trials, refusing to back away and coming back to life after he'd 'read her rites.' And she'd actually been magnificent and he hasn't regretted letting her back in and then letting her have the role.

There is no one else more matching to Momiji.

However, he watches her now and sees something different. Her performance in the scenes is commendable as always, but when they break, she briefly becomes haggard and haunted and he wonders what is wrong. It isn't like her usual cheery and energetic self.

He proceeds to wait until the day is done and calls her over.

"Mogami-san, please come here."

She looks surprised and even slightly worried, but she does as he'd asked, and scurries over and waits patiently in front of him.

"I noticed…" he starts uncertainly. "You seem to be having a hard time of late."

She looks consternate. "I'm sorry, Kuresaki-san. If I have been unsatisfactory in my acting or –"

"It isn't anything to do with your acting," he interrupts quickly. "I meant outside of it. When we're breaking during scenes, or when we're just not filming…"

Her eyes widens, and as has he and the others have become used to with her, she bows deeply and formally and apologizes profusely.

"I am so sorry if I have been unprofessional somehow. Please let me assure that I won't –"

"You haven't," he interrupts her again. "I just observed your behavior wasn't normal today."

She straightens and hesitates, but doesn't answer him. He switches track.

"This Saturday, are you free? We would like you to come in that day, as new scenes have been added."

He isn't mistaken as he sees her flinch and gains a faraway look to her eyes. She takes a deep breath and then another.

"I'm sorry, Kuresaki-san," she murmurs. "I have an appointment I have to attend that day."

"Do you know the time of it? You can come in any time after if need be, or if you can squeeze in shooting before it," he tries to push.

"I don't know," she says and it confuses him. If she has an appointment, how can she not know the time of it?

His eyebrows furrow and he stares intently at her, and she swallows deeply.

"I have an omiai meeting that day," she says, voice flat. "I don't know the time yet. He is…My omiai partner is supposed to contact me with the details soon."

He freezes and can't help stare at her again, less intently and more in unintended shock. An…an omiai partner? Somehow the idea that she is participating in an omiai can't penetrate his mind. But her behavior that day and her reactions hold testament to it, and that it is not something she is too willing or happy about.

But this is the modern age. She could refuse, could she not? If she is so unwilling…He could not see how a hardheaded, strong-willed girl like her could be forced into anything and be told to do something she doesn't want.

An omiai. The very idea boggles his mind, for she's young and has a lot in life to live for.

"You don't seem happy," he finds himself saying, interfering and not minding his own business.

She's startled, but smiles. It's a smile that covers up.

"You could refuse." He finds himself keeping on interfering. "Omiai are set for arranged marriages with consensual parties. If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"But I do have to."

And somehow the way she says it and the way she looks, almost makes him believe that as much as she surely does.

"Then let me drive you to it. Is your family going to make it?" Yuki knows that he is pushing beyond the boundaries between producer and actress right now, but that isn't of his concern. What is his concern is that Kyoko is entering into an omiai unwillingly and for some reason she isn't refusing it, when she can and is allowed to.

Kyoko looks taken aback and grimaces unwillingly. "My mother doesn't concern herself with me," she reluctantly confesses. "My guardians just came and informed me about the arrangement. They had to go back to tend to the inn they are in charge of, and I told them I'd be fine on my own."

That isn't fine at all. And less so as he feels this is less of an omiai and more of a full on arranged engagement, as if everything's already set and agreed upon and skipped over everything else.

"I'll come with you," he says suddenly. "I'll attend in your family's stead, if you are okay with that."

She gives him a strange look, but she also looks hopeful and almost cheery again.

"You really don't have to. You can just drive me there –but even that, you don't have to," she says awkwardly, but he lets a rare smile grace his lips.

"It's fine."

* * *

She's beautiful.

That runs through his mind unwittingly, but it is true nonetheless. Kyoko is dressed formally in a brightly-colored kimono, her feet in soft socks and wooden geta that seem to not bother her. Her hair is neatly combed in the mature style of Natsu (he had caved at Koga Hiromune's behest and watched Box R, wanting to see more of Kyoko and her transformations and having only seen her before as Mio). She barely wears makeup, but it suits her and she looks refined and demure.

The two of them wait in the room prepared for this omiai introduction, and she sits in a perfect seiza without complaint or sign of discomfort. He does fairly well in the formal sitting, but it is not something he is used to and he has to shift every so often, especially when he starts to lose feeling in his legs and feet. Kyoko has formality ingrained into her and can handle this, and he almost wishes there was a scene where Momiji must pretend to be a lady or do something so traditional that he can have Kyoko utilize her skills masterfully onscreen.

The paper doors open and _he_ comes in.

To Yuki's surprise, it is Ushiro Nobu of the Ushiro Corporation that comes in. The Ushiro family and business is as infamous in their field as he is in his, but Nobu is particularly well known for his shark-ish methods.

Ushiro glances to him, a brief look of surprise before it is gone, and then takes a seat opposite them at the table they sit at. Ushiro sits in a complimentary seiza to Kyoko's, and he figures it is time to begin.

"It has been some time, has it not, Mogami-san?" Ushiro says blithely. "The last we met, we waltzed late into the night."

"I didn't know you were supposed to be my omiai partner," she mutters.

Ushiro hmms. "Fiancé. At this point, both you and I know the omiai is merely a formality. And, well, your guardians set up the arrangement with myself. When I asked you for the dance, I didn't mean to deceive you. I wanted to see who my future wife was, how she looked, how she acted, how she behaved…I was very pleased that night and glad to have met you under the circumstances. That is, until you ran off with that Fuwa boy."

Yuki isn't sure what that is all about, but he is inwardly bristling that Ushiro seems to be forcing this engagement onto Kyoko and not relinquishing anything.

"You changed your hair," Ushiro notes. "How unfortunate. You had such beautiful long black hair. You were the image of the perfect Japanese beauty, and the ideal demure and subservient housewife."

Kyoko stays quiet, but Yuki's hands clench tightly at his sides.

"You can always dye your hair back, I suppose. And your natural color will grow out," Ushiro concludes.

"I will still be allowed to act?" Kyoko finally speaks and Yuki turns to her in astonishment. He hadn't even considered that would be affected.

Ushiro frowns. "For now. When your family retires, I expect you to retire as well, and take over the inn and serve as the new okami. I want my wife to be in charge of the place I am supporting. After all, who better to trust to take care of and maintain it than my wife?"

Yuki inwardly balks. This…this is not just some arranged marriage. It was a marriage of convenience and a marriage of monetary value. There is nothing about it that isn't all about business.

"You're pretty," Ushiro compliments. "You're young, pretty, and talented –and even already trained to take over the inn. I am not against taking you as my wife. I can provide money for you, have you live wherever you want until it's time to take over the inn, and I can take care of the Fuwa couple for you. They won't live in hardship, the debt their inn has collected will be null, and you and I can save their inn chain together."

"Debt?" Kyoko's voice is strained.

"Well?"

And Yuki has had enough. "I believe that in omiai, she doesn't have to give you an answer until at least the third date. This is only the 'introductory' meeting, yes?"

Ushiro finally acknowledges him, glasses flashing as the other man stares him down. Yuki doesn't look away or flinch, staring back steadily with an unimpressed look.

Ushiro nods and then stands. "Fine. Then we'll just have to have our dates, Mogami-san. You must give me an answer by then."

He leaves and it is just Yuki and Kyoko again. His legs are numb.

He has a feeling _she_ feels numb.

* * *

Two weeks pass and he gleans that two dates have already happened. Kyoko looks nowhere pleased or happy, and is gaining more and more attention to her as people notice the change in her. He brings her to his side again and asks about it, because he doesn't know anything passed what had happened.

"How are you?" he asks first because she looks weary. It's oddly fitting for Momiji, as at this point in filming, the female ninja has become tired of being left behind and treated as a little sister to Shizuma, after everything she's done for him.

"Alright," she says quietly, but he doesn't look away so she reluctantly continues what he knows she knows he wants to hear about. "They've been very formal. Each date hasn't been too stressful though…and maybe this is for the best. I still get to act for now. The couple that used to take care of me won't be troubled by either their debt or not knowing if I'll be okay. I can live financially secure without having to budget like always. I can…I can…"

Yuki has had enough. "It is not okay." Because not only can he not see a bright future with her not as an actress, but as some modest okami overseeing an inn –he doesn't want to see her in a business marriage where nothing is more lifeless and unlovable.

He takes a deep breath and looks at her determinedly. "Is there really no way for you to get out of this?"

"The Fuwa said they could, but there would be consequences and I don't want them to be troubled by those, even though they say it is fine and they would. The only way to get out of it, is to appeal directly to Ushiro-san's father, who said he'd only accept the breaking of the engagement is if I was happy and in love with someone else," Kyoko says miserably.

She gives him a small smile and shakes her head, before she turns and leaves him behind.

Yuki is still frowning and standing there in thought.

* * *

An hour later, Yuki is driving to where Kyoko lives, having managed to finagle this information from LME. He's unsure, but also sure. He has an idea though, and he's going to stay with it because he can't afford not to.

He enters the restaurant, greets the taisho and okami and asks for Kyoko, and is directed to where her room is. He pauses and hesitates, but in the end he knocks and waits. It opens and she stands there in shock.

"K-Kuresaki-san!"

He gets down to his knees and clumsily moves into a dogeza.

"Please be my omiai partner."

Started 2/28/17 – Completed 3/2/17


	4. Kuu Hizuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko felt her heart breaking. It was in tiny, tiny pieces and there was nothing she could do about it. And she never thought it would be because of Kuu Hizuri, someone she'd swear by. But she'd been shattered for a long time, and this time it was important she picked up the pieces

Kyoko felt beyond ecstatic. They just finished shooting for _A Lotus in the Mud_ , and Kuresaki had even given her a faint smile. To be honest, she thought the producer only had four different modes –the Scowl of Approval (rare), the Scowl of Annoyance (constant), the Scowl of Upset (pretend you don't exist), and the Scowl of Fury (run away). There were probably micro sub-modes, and Kyoko was probably exaggerating, but there were days when that just seemed true with Kuresaki.

She wanted to celebrate. She wanted to scream with happiness with someone. She really wanted to just…Getting this role the way she did, and just being able to have a role where she wasn't the villain and was even a bit of a hero –a female one at that –it brought her to this high point where she felt like things were doing great in her life.

Kanae, to both of their surprise, decided she'd celebrate with her family. It was sweet and Kyoko was proud and happy for her best friend. She knew Kanae's problems and how much she was missing in familial love, but maybe this was a step towards fixing that for her finally. It made Kyoko a little wistful though. Part of her was wistful because she would love to celebrate with Kanae too, while she was also wistful in that she'd like to be able to take that step forward also.

She wanted to fix herself and not despise love anymore.

She laughed a little bittersweet. That was something she knew she would have too much trouble doing.

Shaking her head, she tried to think of who she could at least tell about the good news. She knew Ren was back at work promoting his movie, and that Yashiro was with him this time. For a moment, she toyed with the idea of calling her beloved mentor, but Kuu Hizuri was in America. Then again, it would be daytime of the next day over there, so he would probably be up…

Kyoko shook her head. He was probably busy or something and she didn't want to impose anyway. Her phone rang and she blinked in wonder. Well, this was certainly a surprise…

Seeing it was the President's number, her eyes widened and she quickly answered.

"H-hello? President Lory?"

"Mogami-kun? Ah, thank goodness you answered quickly. There is something I need to tell you. It is very important, so please come to my office quickly. Sebastian should be outside your studio soon, to pick you up."

Confused, Kyoko nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Kyoko stared at the blond man, hands clenching. Her breaths were coming in heavily, but she couldn't look away.

" _I'm sorry, Mogami-kun. I know you came to care for him when he was last here, and he too, so I thought it'd best to tell you what had happened."_

Her throat felt like closing up and her eyes were wet with tears.

" _He and his wife was in an accident. Juliena…she didn't make it. And Kuu…"_

Kyoko felt her heart breaking. It was in tiny, tiny pieces and there was nothing she could do about it. And she never thought it would be because of Kuu Hizuri, someone she'd swear by. But she'd been shattered for a long time, and this time it was important she picked up the pieces.

When he turned to look at her with indifferent eyes but also a kind smile, Kyoko stiffened up.

"Hello," he said in English. "My name is Kuu Hizuri. Who are you?"

Kyoko bowed formally and blinked away her tears, echoing his English. "Hello, Mr. Hizuri. I am Kyoko Mogami and I will be taking care of you."

" _Mogami-kun, he doesn't remember anything. Not me, not his son, not his wife. He woke up with almost none of his memories from the time he met Juliena to now. This is a hard favor to ask, but…will you take care of him for a while? Until he hopefully recovers his memories?"_

"Thank you," he murmured. He looked back out the window he'd been staring out of before she came into the hospital room, and Kyoko's face briefly became heartbroken.

'Do you remember me?' had been at the tip of her tongue.

* * *

News of the Hizuri couple's accident was spread like wildfire when it finally was found out. Apparently after it had happened, Lory had immediately been contacted by the hospital and he'd taken action to do everything in his ability to take countermeasures. Everything had been kept secret about the accident with the only news being known was that there had been an accident and nothing about who was involved had been leaked. Julie had been lost on the operating table and Kuu had been stabilized after. Though grieving, Lory had made sure that Julie had been taken cared of the best he could and that he had periodical updates about Kuu.

When Kuu woke up, battered and bruised (and a broken arm and broken ribs to add to the man's troubles), he'd rejoiced at finally some good news. That is until he found out that though his friend suffered minor injuries compared to his wife, he had lost his memories.

It was okay, he thought. Kuu would…he would eventually recover his memories. He had to. Lory couldn't find it in him to acknowledge that Kuu would never remember anything of the past.

But be that as it was, Kuu was without his memories now and healing, and at the moment he was a bit vulnerable. So Lory had found a way to fly his friend over to Japan, and once he was gone from America, the world found out about the accident, Julie's death, and that Kuu was still recovering. At least no actual word on Kuu's specific condition or where he was had been outed, and for now maybe he could find a way to help his friend and maybe get his memories back in the meantime.

That's where Kyoko came in. She was done filming and this could be just another Love Me assignment. All she had to do was watch over Kuu, maybe be able to bring his memories back…

They would just be living in a loft apartment for a bit, and no one would know Kuu was here or what Kyoko was assigned to do.

Things would be fine. They had to be.

* * *

Kyoko quietly and calmly helped the newly dyed brunette (it certainly helped disguise him and get him from the hospital to here) into the apartment, pausing every few moments to allow for Kuu's wheezing to stop and accommodate for the pain moving caused his aching body and the broken ribs that were still healing.

"Thank you for your help and care," Kuu told her.

She smiled slightly, trying to keep the heartbreak from her eyes. "You're welcome."

Entering the apartment, she saw that plenty of pictures of Kuu's wife and of her and Kuu together, had been decorated all around. She looked carefully up at him, seeing him looking around as well, and waited for bated breath. But he said nothing and her heart squeezed.

"Your wife was really pretty," she said, but she wasn't sure if she should since Julie was gone now and it was a painful subject, she was sure. She didn't even know where to start about his son. There wasn't even any pictures around there of Kuon.

"That's…nice," Kuu answered her undecidedly, and she felt her stomach drop.

Where was the doting father and husband she knew? Kuu had adored his wife and son, but he sounded as if she was talking about a stranger. But-but she was, wasn't she?

The truth was that Kuu didn't even remember having a wife or son, and it really was as if she was talking about strangers to him.

She suddenly felt as if there was a heavy weight on her shoulders, and she felt inexplicably sad at that moment. Sad for him because he might never know what he'd felt for his wife and son, sad that he wouldn't be able to grieve them properly, sad for Kuu's friends (like the President) who couldn't reach him like they had before and might never again, and sad for herself because she had just gained Kuu as someone close to her and now it felt as if she'd lost him already.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked hesitantly.

He smiled brightly at that. "Yes! I would like that very much."

She found herself honestly laughing a bit. Some things, it seemed, didn't change. With that, Kyoko looked around the fridge, glad it was stocked up. She took out quite a bit, so that she could get to work on cooking something that would fill Kuu up, when a loud thump alarmed her. Worried that Kuu might have hurt himself, she immediately turned to leave the kitchen, only to find him breathing heavily and sweating at his temples as he leaned against the entranceway to the kitchen, watching her intently.

"S-sorry," he said. "I…I didn't like being alone back there. May I stay in here?"

Kyoko nodded vigorously. "Of course, Kuu-san! I should have asked where you preferred to stay and all. Please take a seat." She rushed over to help him, and afterwards, she gave him a brief look over to see if he'd aggravated his injuries.

"Just call me Kuu," he muttered.

Blinking in surprise, she nodded slowly. "Then…just Kyoko please," she said shyly.

He gave her a bit of a roguish grin and she laughed lightly, heading back to what she was doing. After making a huge meal, she set everything onto the table and they began to eat.

"Was I a good father and husband?" he asked suddenly and she nearly dropped her fork and spoon in shock.

She swallowed heavily. "I…I didn't know you for long," she told him truthfully. "But I really think you were."

Kuu stared long and hard at her with an indecipherable look, before he nodded unsurely.

"I hope I was a good…whatever I was to you."

Caught off guard, she then felt a mix of sadness and warmth at that.

"You were," she reassured him.

* * *

Kyoko couldn't bring herself to call Kuu 'father.' That wasn't their relationship anymore. What they had gone through then didn't apply to now, because he couldn't remember a thing about it, and she didn't want to force memories of the past that he didn't remember and she didn't have high hopes of him doing so. It wasn't right to make him react and force to recall a past he didn't know, so she resolved to not push him on it and to instead focus on the present and rebuilding some sort of relationship with her mentor again.

It was hard though and sometimes she had to remind herself to stick with that.

"How did we meet?" he asked curiously, when they'd been together for nearly two months now.

Freezing up, she tried to think of how to explain it to him. Truth was best, but it was a strange one she knew.

"I was on a Love Me assignment," she told him reluctantly. She'd had to tell him about Love Me, especially since one of the few reasons she left the apartment was to do her job as Bo. "I was supposed to pick you up from the airport and take care of you while you visited Japan for your movie."

She told him about their first meeting, how they'd clashed, and then eventually how he began to mentor her and then how they became mentor and student, and father and son.

Kuu had snorted and smiled widely at that, looking at her in amusement. "So that's how it happened, huh? Geez! That sounds hilarious."

But when Kyoko watched him closely, she didn't see what she'd wanted. The way he'd looked at her before, like a proud mentor. But he wasn't. He didn't remember giving her advice and being like a father.

So Kyoko knew that she had to give up the past too, forget it happened, if she wanted to not feel pain because of him and because of it, and so she could focus and help him through this. That's why she made the decision to let go of what used to be between them, and that there was only starting something new now.

"Yeah," she smiled and giggled, and hid that letting go hurt. But she'd fooled him before, so she could do it again. "It really was. We became really close."

"I can believe that," he beamed at her. "I'm glad to know you, Kyoko."

"Me too," she told him sincerely.

And when he actually reached over and grabbed her hand, and gave her a look that she didn't quite understand, she could at least feel relief and believe that they were at least still close.

Started 3/12/17 – Completed 3/12/17


	5. Nakazawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nakazawa Daisuke heard the singing and followed it like a sailor bewitched by a siren. It was, to his surprise, Mogami Kyoko who was singing that heart wrenching, soulful song, and in English no less. Suddenly, he just wanted to listen to her all the time and hear nothing else.

"Nakazawa Daisuke! Come back here!"

Daisuke cringed, running away from his friend. Honestly, Keisuke didn't have to be that mad at him! So yeah, he spent most of Keisuke's break distracting him and keeping him busy, when his friend should be relaxing (and secretly planning and trying to poach Mogami Kyoko from Takenori while pouting that he hadn't yet succeeded), but Daisuke was trying to hide from his own overzealous charges. In particular, Matsunai Ruriko, who was still a bit of a diva, even if her work ethic and love of her work had been reinvigorated.

That didn't stop her from harassing Daisuke at every other opportunity when she could find him.

Ah, but it was _his_ break now and he was walking around and eating leisurely at the same time, planning on finding a nice, quiet niche somewhere for him to hide and rest in.

"I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love…I did, I did…"

Daisuke's feet stopped and he frowned, closing his eyes and listening closely to the voice.

"And you were strong and I was not. My illusion, my mistake. I was careless, I forgot, I did~"

His steps were quick as he tried to follow where he thought the female voice was coming from, wanting to catch who it was that was singing. He felt entranced, following it like the tales of sailors being enchanted by the voices of sirens out in the seas.

The English lyrics tore into him, and the voice held so much emotion to him that he could clearly understand the singer connected to the song so much that it became an extension of her. And as he turned a corner, the owner of the voice singing this heart wrenching, soulful song (in English no less) was the very girl he'd passingly thought of earlier, in regards to his friend.

The talented actress Mogami Kyoko was actually capable of such beautiful singing, that he just wanted to listen to her and never wanted it to stop.

He was tempted to poach her from _both_ Takenori and Keisuke for his own division.

Daisuke stood there, food forgotten in his hands as he watched Kyoko singing to the song while sweeping the empty hallway floor, with her slowly swaying to the song she was thinking of and singing to. Judging by her own face, she was lost in her own world (which wasn't actually unusual when it came to her) and letting her emotions wash over her and flow through her body movements and her singing.

"Falling out of love is hard, falling for betrayal is worst. Broken trust and broken hearts, I know, I know…Thinking all you need is there, building faith on love and words; empty promises will wear. I know, I know…"

His jaw clenched and he nearly took a step forward, before his foot hesitated an inch off of the floor and instead he moved it back into place. He took one last look at Kyoko, before quietly retreating and leaving her be.

Right now wasn't the right time.

* * *

Irritably, as Daisuke waited for his lunch break the next day, he hadn't expected Takenori to drop by his desk.

"Something the matter, Takenori?" he asked, forcing a smile on his face and trying to not glance at the clock or seem impatient.

Takenori laughed lightly. "Just dropping by about that PV you said was being offered for Kyoko-chan?"

He blinked, trying to remember. That's right, he'd been contacted about Kyoko doing another PV for Fuwa Sho. Daisuke rummaged around his desk, finding the appropriate folder that had the details and paperwork in it.

"Here," he handed it to Takenori. "That should have everything."

Takenori nodded. "Thanks, Daisuke. I'll see you later."

Before he could get too far, Daisuke bit his lip before blurting out. "Wait!"

Takenori stopped and looked back at him questioningly, wondering why Daisuke had stopped him and sounded so urgent.

"H-how's Kyoko-chan doing then?"

"She's doing very well," Takenori answered, still looking questioning.

Daisuke inwardly cringed. "Has she ever said anything about liking singing or anything?"

Takenori suddenly laughed. "Sorry, sorry," he waved off Daisuke. "I just suddenly remembered something. Sorry, Daisuke, but you're out of luck. She told me herself, back when she was trying to get into LME, that she has no interest in music and prefers to just listen to it."

Daisuke inwardly huffed, not sure whether to take that with a grain of salt or to face palm at that news. On the other hand though, Kyoko had such potential! He couldn't back away now. And more importantly, suddenly, he just wanted to listen to her all the time…

Even if it was painful, he wanted to keep hearing Kyoko sing out all her hurt.

"I already have my hands full with Keisuke," Takenori said in amusement. "Don't make me worry about you too, Daisuke!"

Daisuke rolled his eyes and played along, even though he wanted to shout that Kyoko belonged in his division too. Takenori left and Daisuke noticed it was finally around his lunch break time and he grabbed his container of food and quickly wolfed it down as he traced his steps to the same spot as before, noticing that it was in the area of the LME building that was closed off since renovations had been taking place there. Which meant that Kyoko was probably assigned to clean up a little there, and why she was there alone and probably felt comfortable enough to sing aloud to herself and thinking no one was there to hear her.

Even though Daisuke had stumbled upon her and had been someone who had heard her.

He didn't hear her singing as he approached the area, but he did hear her humming quietly. The melody was lovely as it flowed in the air from her and he breathed in deeply, stopping where he was and moving to slide down the wall and sit on his haunches as he listened to her just around the corner.

The next day on his lunch break wasn't any better, as he came by again and listened to her once more in the same way. This time she was humming and interjecting with a few sung lyrics. He mouthed along, having not known the song before but now much more familiar with it. When Kyoko finished that song and moved onto something else, he inwardly laughed. It amused him that she was humming one of Ruriko's songs, and he wondered if she was a fan.

Looking at his watch, he sighed quietly and realized his break had already come and gone. He left then, but resolved to come back again tomorrow.

* * *

As he sat in his spot and looked down at his food, Daisuke listened to her and debated with himself. Standing up, he made the decision to slip around the corner and face Kyoko this time, watching her as he did the first time he'd caught her singing at that spot.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan," he said softly and bringing her attention to him.

She yelped, almost letting go of the box that she had been moving. "N-Nakazawa-san! What are you doing here? Is there something I can help you with?"

He gave her a small smile. "Is it alright if I spend my break here?"

She blinked. "Um…sure?"

"Thanks."

He moved to a spot close to her and sat on a crate that had been recently put there. From there, he watched as she cautiously went back to cleaning, though she hadn't gone back to singing or even humming. Frowning, he decided to speak up.

"Kyoko-chan?"

She faced him, a cute puzzled look on her face. "Yes, Nakazawa-san?"

"You know you don't have to be so shy around me, and you can sing if you want," Daisuke told her quietly. "And if you don't want me to tell anyone about it, I won't."

She looked at him with wide eyes, but he stared back steadfastly.

She ducked her head as she blushed, going back to cleaning up again. But after a moment or two, she began to inaudibly sing before her voice grew louder. And Daisuke listened to her peacefully, even after his food was gone, to which he'd then closed his eyes and just listened.

And so when he came the next day and found Kyoko still moving things around, Daisuke watched her for a few seconds. When she noticed him, she just gave a shy smile and continued to sing, going back to focus on her work. He felt pleased that she'd taken his words to heart and sung freely in front of him.

He wished he'd managed to snatch her up from the beginning, but Keisuke was already making a play for her and Takenori had been the first to scout her out for the business. But it was such a shame, when her voice made him feel so much. And he'd heard many good singers and even ones that were so good that they could make Daisuke feel too. But not like this. And not so much, so intensely.

He'd left there with a wistful but heavy heart, and went to work at his desk listlessly.

If Daisuke finally watched Fuwa Sho's "Prisoner" PV (and watching a rival agency's talent's stuff always made him cringe and he tried to avoid it when he could), then maybe he really couldn't quite shake Kyoko off and wanted to see more of her in connection to music.

But seeing her as an angel, so well done and the song somehow just matching so much and ending up just perfect with the video –a lot of it to do with Kyoko and her outstanding performance –it was really just something else and he thought that she needed to be in PVs more so he could keep watching her while enjoying matching music.

Daisuke had always thought her interesting, but now she was like the center of all his attention and he couldn't look at or listen to anything else.

* * *

A couple more days went spent like that and sometimes they'd exchange small talk, though he would sometimes enthusiastically tell her about his work and the progress and of the pride he had of everyone in his department. To his surprised pleasure, she shyly but happily reciprocated and spoke a little about her work on her new historical drama she was working on with her beloved Kotonami Kanae. He was a little interested and nosy about Producer Kuresaki, as like most everyone else, he knew of the man's reputation.

But he also noticed that the area was quickly beginning to look clean and prepared, and soon enough Kyoko wouldn't be working there anymore and looking to be assigned to do something else. It put a little disappointment in him that their time would be getting cut short, and he began feeling anxious about the end.

But it didn't have to be the end, did it?

As his lunch break came and he found out that the area Kyoko was working on was going to be ready for use the next week, he made up his mind and found himself heading to find Kyoko, seeing her mop the floor and humming a familiar song. The sound felt as heartbreaking as ever and he wanted to just stand there and listen, but he came there for a reason.

"I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love, I did…"

Kyoko turned in shock at his voice and he gave her a wry smile.

"I judge singers more than sing myself," he began telling her, "but I'm a fair singer. And I'm good at finding talent and knowing when someone has the potential to be a big star. You…You sing so powerfully, not by the power or skill of your voice, but because of the emotion you pour into it and somehow have the listener connect to and feel themselves."

But he shrugged. "But that's not your path, is it? You love and want to act. And I…I just want to listen to you. Maybe you aren't going to sing to the world and be a singer, but I would very much like to continue to listen to you sing. Just me and somewhere private when you're comfortable, and whenever it's okay…"

Because he realized and decided that as much as he'd like to manage her and have her part of his department –he actually really, really didn't.

Daisuke, in the end, actually just wanted to keep her and her voice to himself, and bask in being the only person to hear and be allowed to hear her sing.

"Okay," she laughed and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "If you really don't mind my voice."

He beamed at her and opened his mouth as she did the same.

"Tell them I was happy and my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be. Impossible, impossible~"

Their voices blended well together…

Started 4/22/17 – Completed 4/27/17


	6. Koga Hiromune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiromune, from the moment he met her, thought Kyoko was a fantastic actress and was looking forward to working with her. But now that he was, he finds himself thinking that she was like a dream that he could never hold onto, and she would just keep slipping through his fingers.

"A Lotus in the Mud" was finally beginning production, after all the troubles that had plagued it. Hiromune was just as relieved as everyone about it, and he knew that Director Morizumi and Producer Kuresaki were at the top of the list of people who just wanted this drama off the ground already.

And thanks to them finding Mogami Kyoko, they were getting off to a great start!

Speaking of the actress (he still had a hard time believing she was just a talent, so he refrained from thinking of her as one –she was too good an actress), Kyoko had exited her dressing room and was heading to the exit of the studio. Debating with himself, he decided to slowly make his way to her.

"Mogami-san, a moment please!" he called out, smiling genially.

She paused, looking at him quizzically. "Can I help you with something, Koga-san?"

"To be honest, I was really impressed with your audition and the way you completely got into character and really embodied Momiji," he said, causing a pretty flush to appear on her face. "I would very much appreciate your help and for you to practice with me, so that I may similarly be capable of doing the same for Shizuma."

Kyoko's eyes widened and she held up her hands, shaking her head quickly. "W-wait! But Koga-san is already a very good, talented veteran actor –I am only starting out. There's no way someone like you could need help from someone like me, Koga-san!"

He laughed lightly, shaking his head also. "Oh, but you're mistaken. As an actor, we are always evolving and seeking to better ourselves, and finding help and inspiration from all over. Just because you're new, doesn't mean that I cannot find myself inspired by you. I think you'd be a great partner to practice with!"

Kyoko gave him a shy grin. "I-if you're sure and really don't mind…"

He beamed at her. "Of course not! We can start after filming tomorrow, if you'd like? I would really appreciate the help. Just seeing you get into character really helps, you know? So I'm sure just practicing with you in character as Momji will be certain to be already a great help, and after a few times, I'm sure becoming Shizuma will become easier because of you."

She easily blushed again, bowing hurriedly. "Thank you for your words, Koga-san. I-I have to be going now!"

Hiromune found himself smiling idly as he watched her leave, and he thought to himself that working and practicing with her would definitely be interesting.

And he found himself right as the next day, after rehearsal, he and Kyoko found a nice, quiet spot where they could practice at, and he watched as she focused and began to change into Momiji as they got started. It was fascinating to watch her do this, like he had the first time at her audition. It always felt and looked to him as if she was reaching for Momiji's soul, before grasping it and pulling it in, eventually transforming into the deadly kunoichi.

She knelt down and looked at him submissively, though still the edge of danger hung around her like a heavy aura.

"Shizuma-sama," she bowed her head.

He wiped the smile off his face and took a deep breath. He had to get into character as well, and he actually felt nervous and hoping not to disappoint her.

"Momiji-kun."

* * *

They'd practiced for a few hours, getting into character and making up scenes to help develop their characters and their characters' relationship, as well as experimenting with the characters' interactions and debating what would fit between them or what would seem too out of character. Working and practicing like this helped them both figure out how Shizuma and Momiji would act with each other and how they would react to each other.

To be honest, it was helping their own chemistry together as well, and Hiromune was glad that they were getting on so well.

"Ah, Mogami-san, why don't you tell me more about yourself?" he asked, wanting to get to know her more. After her audition, he'd become super curious about who she was and how she'd become an actress, especially with this mysterious and confusing Love Me section that he still wasn't quite sure about.

"Oh, me?" she blushed. "Well, like…what do you mean?"

"For starters, how'd you get into show business?"

And, uh, hearing her story, Hiromune couldn't help gaping slightly. It was…amazing. He didn't know what else to say about it. Could she  _really_  curse people? He was tempted to ask her that, more so about trying it out on someone (What? He found it funny!). Then there was the whole her and Tsuruga Ren issue –he didn't know the man could be so petty. So yeah, Kyoko's motive into getting into show business was…weird, but it was fueled by something very forgivable and understandable. Which brought him up to the next point and someone else he'd come to dislike.

If he ever met Fuwa Sho, he was going to punch him straight in the mouth.

Seriously, that guy! He had already been insufferable when he was some upcoming new star, but now he found he heavily disliked the singer after hearing what he did to Kyoko and how he treated her. And it had taken him some tries and heavy persuasion to get the full story from her after she accidentally let slip about her sordid past with Fuwa.

"What about you, Koga-san?" Kyoko asked and he almost missed it.

He blinked and focused back on her. "Ah, I've practically always liked acting. I got into it after my dad was ill with cancer and he had to be hospitalized. I began doing impressions and it always cheered him up, so I began to practice and do it more, until I realized I was really good and that I liked doing it. Eventually, when my dad became better, we worked hard to find me an agent and I began doing little things as a kid, before I began getting more and more roles, and became as known as I am today."

"That's amazing, Koga-san!"

He smiled slightly, watching her beaming expression with fondness, and soon enough they were trading stories and things about themselves as they took their break and ate a little snack to replenish themselves.

They practiced some more before they called it quits and decided to meet up there again after filming, and they split ways. Koga found himself a lot more intrigued about his colleague, but also felt like he was getting attached and a bit of affection had grown for the younger actress.

* * *

Eventually, they found themselves meeting more often and were seeing each other every day after filming. Hiromune was growing more and more impressed with Kyoko, finding himself an admirer of hers as he watched her and when he acted with her. And every time she would look to him for approval or advice, he felt eager to help and wanted to do his best for her.

Then she would smile and he'd grow a silly little grin, looking like a loon.

He was uneasy at his behavior around her, but it wasn't too bad so he shrugged it off. It wasn't like he was being obsessive, right? He wasn't doing anything wrong. He was being a helpful sempai, and even a good friend…

_He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes._

" _Momiji-kun, I've told you time and again not to be so hasty."_

" _You were about to be hurt."_

" _And instead you were!" he said sharply, opening his eyes to give her a stern glare._

_Momiji stared back impassively at him, even as she kneeled in a submissive pose before him. He sighed and shook his head, knowing his stubborn apprentice wouldn't listen, no matter how loyal and dedicated she was to him._

" _You're important to me," he implored her. "I don't want to see you hurt."_

" _And if Chidori-hime were to be hurt? Who would you be more concerned with?" she asked neutrally, even as her eyes glittered with some emotion he didn't want to look into._

" _Is this what this is all about?" he snapped, striding over to her. He snatched her up, picking her up from her kneeled position to stand in front of him. She flinched, but showed no other emotion or reaction._

_Her impassive expression was as firmly placed on her face as ever. "I apologize, Shizuma-sama. It seems I have overstepped my boundaries."_

" _Don't you do that," he growled, knowing she was already –_ _ **again**_ _–retreating behind her mask and mentally stepping away from him. It had always frustrated him when she did that, and she just ended up closing herself off from him for a few days._

_He never liked it when she did that, and he knew she hadn't been like that (with him at least) until they met Chidori and the Lady had taken to following them._

_Shizuma let go of her and gave her a soft look that she looked away from._

" _Momiji-kun."_

_Still, she kept her eyes away._

" _Momiji."_

_At that, she looked at him, eyes widening the slightest at him as he uttered her name without an honorific. The way she looked at him now, and the slight vulnerability that she was showing and hadn't shown to him for the longest time, made his heart beat faster and heat pool in his belly._

_Momiji's lips were glistening wet and he watched as her tongue darted out to lick them slowly, making him shudder._

" _Shizuma-sama," she gasped out and he pulled her closer, capturing her lips forcefully and encouraging her as she held onto his arms tightly from shock._

_She practically melted under him and he couldn't help himself. Momiji had been by his side for forever, it seemed. He could always count on her and she always had his back. And now, she was soft and pliant against him, giving and giving to him like she always did._

_If he pushed her down to the floor and she let him, then this is probably how they always were meant to be._

_They were inevitable._

The sun streamed in too early and it woke Hiromune from his slumber like a grumpy bear from hibernation. But then the remnants of the dream came back to him and he felt panic seize him.

What was that? Why had he dreamed that?

He didn't want to think on why he'd dreamed he was Shizuma and Kyoko was there as Momiji, especially given the contents of the dream. That…that the two of them had ended up in the situation they did…

"Shizuma is supposed to be in love with Chidori," he muttered to himself, trying to focus on the least of his problems.

He shook his head and got ready for work, rushing through his morning routine so he could head to the studio and get the dream out of his head. By the time he made it there, he was extremely early. He just wasn't the only one.

Kyoko was there too, keenly chattering to Kuresaki, who allowed her to and was patiently and even fondly humoring her like he wouldn't for any other. Hiromune swallowed heavily, the dream shoving its way back to the forefront of his mind.

The more he looked upon Kyoko, the more he began to realize something that he didn't want to. If Tsuruga really was the "Co-star Killer", then Kyoko was his female equivalent because he felt his heart squeezing until he was sure he was going to die.

Hiromune had the epiphany that he deeply wished his character was in love with Kyoko's.

Started 5/26/17 – Completed 6/9/17


	7. Yashiro Yukihito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always the bridesmaid, never the bride. Yukihito never thought that would apply to him, but ironically here he was –just the blind idiot. He'd always played cheerleader until the lenses shifted suddenly on him, and he realized he should've made himself one of the players. But Kyoko had never been his, and now she never will be.

"You mean it, sir?" he asked excitedly. At the confirmation, he grinned widely. "Thank you! I will definitely continue to take care of her."

Another minute on the phone with President Lory and then they were hanging up, with Yashiro Yukihito feeling like the world's luckiest and happiest man.

"Yashiro-san?" he heard his current charge ask inquisitively, and he whirled around to face her.

Looking tired but blissful, Mogami Kyoko wasn't someone he'd ever thought would be put under his care, or that he would actually end up working with anyone other than Ren. But after these past few days, he had become proud of the work they'd achieved together and how far she'd gotten, and had felt more than happy with her than he could remember in his life.

It's only been eight days since he'd started working with her, but Ren was already back and he'd worried that he wouldn't be able to continue working with Kyoko, at least for the full two weeks he'd promised her. But to hear from President Lory that he could continue to work as her manager indefinitely and manage both her and Ren…

His grin widened even more impossibly and he gave her an excited look, before he told her the good news. She let out a happy laugh before grabbing his hands, and the two of them ended up twirling around like silly idiots.

"Ugh, what are you two doing?"

"Moko-san!"

Kyoko let go of Yukihito to try to pounce on Kanae, who merely dodged her and kept her annoyed look on her face. To Yukihito's eyes though, he managed to catch the fond twitch of her lips that only lasted a blink.

"I've got a ride," Kanae informed them instead. "So I won't need to be driven back. Thank you again, Yashiro-san. Make sure this dolt arrives back in one piece."

Kyoko, still in bliss (if a little sad that her Moko-san wouldn't be riding back with her), just hmmed while Yukihito nodded and smiled politely. When Kanae left them, he turned to Kyoko.

"Congratulations with your audition, Kyoko. Why don't we go celebrate?"

"Yes! I would like that a lot, Yashiro-san," she ended shyly and he gave her a warm look.

Thoughtlessly, he grabbed her hand and held it, not thinking anything of it. She gave him a surprised look, but she too dismissed the action practically immediately. Together, they headed to his car and then his mind went through a few nearby restaurants.

"Would you like to eat at Cantina's?" he asked as they settled into their seats.

"Un! I've been there before with Kijima-san and they have such wonderful desserts," Kyoko said eagerly.

Yukihito kept smiling, though inwardly he grimaced. He forgot that she and that guy had some sort of strange friendship. At least the playboy actor wasn't attempting to go any further anymore…

"Cantina's then," he pushed that out of his mind and began to drive.

When they got there, he managed to quickly negotiate a table without a reservation, and then the two of them sat across from each other and browsed their menus.

"Yashiro-san," Kyoko whispered, startling him. "I'm…very grateful for your help and support. This audition and these past few days –I don't think I've ever felt so safe and unworried. I thought I'd be a nervous wreck, but you were there and I was confident with myself and in my skills. So…thank you so much."

Touched, he reached across the table and grasped her hand. She looked at him and he gave her the softest smile he could.

"That makes me happy. All I can do and all I want is to support you and help you achieve greatness, like any good manager. Like a good friend," his smile turned into a wry grin for a moment.

She smiled back and Yukihito felt himself warm up from it.

* * *

Today, he was back at work with Ren. With Kyoko having a day off and gone to do Love Me assignments in the LME building, it meant that he was reunited with his first charge and that today they could catch up.

"How was the time spent without me?" Ren asked, smirking slightly.

"More exciting than usual –you know, since you're such a boring guy and all," Yukihito snarked, which made Ren laugh.

But, unable to help himself, he began to talk about his time with Kyoko, probably sounding like he was gushing a bit. He couldn't help it; he had such a good time managing her that he wanted to share it with someone, especially with Ren who he knew held a very special soft spot for the girl and who would appreciate it more than others.

Ren began peppering him with questions, wanting to know more, and he asked about how Kyoko was doing and what had happened with her and her audition. From there though, Ren began to talk fondly and eagerly about Kyoko, and Yukihito was surprised and confused to feel a deep ache in his chest. He didn't know why or what for, and he didn't understand it at all. So he pushed the feeling down and ignored it, focusing on Ren and giving encouraging smiles and nods.

He didn't have time to analyze the strange feeling. He didn't… _want_  to look deeper into it.

A part of him felt scared of what he might find.

For the rest of the day, Yukihito accompanied Ren to all of the appointments he had to go to, even though the actor had just gotten back and hadn't been expected to be back for some time. Somehow or other though, with others finding out he was back already, Ren's schedule had filled up for at least that day. Which led to why Yukihito was carting him around, letting Ren talk and charm his way through everything.

At one point though, his phone rang and he excused himself to a quiet area while Ren was onstage for some TV spot. Placing on a glove quickly, he looked at the Caller ID and he found himself smiling as he realized it was Kyoko who had called him.

"Kyoko?" he immediately answered.

"Hi, Yashiro-san," she greeted him happily.

He felt himself just relax in contentment at the sound of her voice. "Kyoko-chan, is there anything you need me to do for you?"

"N-no. I just got really used to talking to you every day, so it felt weird not to hear or see you. I hope you don't mind me calling? Ah! You must be busy. I'm sorry! I just called you and it was so thoughtless of me and –"

"Kyoko, Kyoko," he said soothingly, trying to calm her down. "Don't worry. I wasn't busy. And you can call me anytime. I won't mind at all, no matter what." And that was true. He didn't think he could ever get mad at her for calling him or wanting to talk to him.

But that she did want to talk to him…

The smile on his face couldn't get any bigger or happier.

For a moment, she stayed quiet and he wondered what was on her mind or if something was bothering her.

"Yashiro-san, you really are the best. T-tomorrow, when we work together again, I'm going to make you a bento for you to have! Please enjoy it!"

He felt happy all over. "Thank you, Kyoko," he said appreciatively.

They talked a little bit of little things, just whatever came up and whatever tangents that they thought of. It was idle talk, but it was relaxing and he found that he didn't want to hang up or stop talking to her. Eventually, he looked at the time and noticed that he had been on the phone and away from Ren for almost too long. Reluctantly, he began to say his goodbyes.

"I really enjoyed talking to you, Kyoko. At least I'll see you tomorrow, huh?" he said softly.

"Yes, that's true. Thank you for talking with me, Yashiro-san. Bye…"

"Bye," he reluctantly echoed and then he hung up.

He looked at his phone morosely before mentally shaking himself out of it and putting away his phone. He made his way back to where Ren had been and luckily saw that he was just leaving the stage.

"Hey, ready to go?" Yukihito asked him.

"Yeah, we should be set to go," Ren agreed. "I don't think they need me any longer."

"Let's double check, and then we'll head to the car."

Once they finished there, they did head to Yukihito's car, where they settled in.

"I can't believe you can drive now," Ren chuckled and Yukihito grinned.

"I know, right?"

He started the car and had been about to put it into drive when Ren asked him something that brought him up short.

"You left a little earlier. Was something the matter?" he asked curiously.

Yukihito paused. "I had to take a call," he said simply, before he set the car to drive.

He didn't know why, but he hadn't wanted to mention anything about Kyoko calling him to Ren.

* * *

The day was finally over and Yukihito felt relieved. He'd been feeling off that day and had been bothered by strange feelings, which he had done his best to ignore. But now, after having dropped off Ren, he had nothing else to distract him and was feeling uneasy as he drove home.

Hoping the radio would help to continue to distract him, he turned it on and prayed that no Fuwa Sho music was playing. He just knew, with his current strange mood, that he would throw a fit, especially with his ill feelings towards the singer.

Flipping through the channels, he ended up on a channel playing American music. He couldn't speak it, but he had started to learn it and could understand quite a bit through Kyoko's help.

" _Beauty queen of only eighteen, she had some trouble with herself. He was always there to help her; she always belonged to someone else~"_

He closed his eyes before opening them mind-numbingly, continuing to drive.

" _I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door. I've had you so many times but somehow I want more."_

He had the urge to drive to Kyoko's home, but he stopped himself. Instead, he continued to head to his home, finding that he was starting to understand himself that day.

" _Tap on my window, knock on my door. I want to make you feel beautiful."_

Hopeless. He realized his situation was hopeless. He felt incredibly stupid and slow.

Always the bridesmaid, never the bride. Yukihito never thought that would apply to him, but ironically here he was –just the blind idiot. He'd always played cheerleader until the lenses shifted suddenly on him, and he realized he should've made himself one of the players. But Kyoko had never been his, and now she never will be.

It was such a painful realization, something that he had never really let himself see. It was supposed to be Ren and Kyoko, and he'd staunchly supported them. Because Kyoko had always been funny and sweet and cute and…and…so kind and  _beautiful_  to him, and he'd wanted Ren to see that.

Until he really had and somehow it was already a for sure thing between the two, and Yukihito didn't realize he would regret it until he saw himself in a metaphorical mirror and understanding that maybe he'd been projecting a little bit. And he hadn't known until it was too late and Ren saw what he did.

Or maybe he was just a dumb idiot who didn't see things clearly until now, but now was  _too late_.

" _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile and she will be loved~"_

Whether or not he'd always been in love with Kyoko, or whether having spent time with her (just him and her) so closely, it didn't really matter.

_He was too late and he couldn't have more._

* * *

The next morning, Yukihito plastered on a smile and knocked on Kyoko's bedroom door. When she opened it, he looked at her happily and was glad to see she echoed it back.

But if a tinged of resignation was in his eyes, then it was all the better that Kyoko didn't noticed it.

He just wanted to enjoy being by her side and let himself have at least this.

Started 8/8/17 – Completed 8/8/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it's easier to write unhappy chapters (at least for the first go around) XD Or maybe I listen to all the wrong music when I write, haha. Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and yet felt miserable as Yashiro when reading, lol. Please remember to review!
> 
> Quick Points:
> 
> 1\. Comae Berenicids Falling on Winter: If you haven't checked out already, this is a new Skip Beat! story from me, based on my Kyoko/Kuu one-shot in "The Love Me Confessionals". Read and review please!
> 
> 2\. (Still, still hoping...) Request: So I'd gotten back into this fandom because one day I felt like rewatching the anime and seeing certain arcs again, and then I thought about the manga and went to its wikia and ran across the wiki profiles of Kuresaki and Koga, which interested me enough to go and read the newest arc of Skip Beat! (and henceforth skipped all the chapters since I last read the manga), and then end up rewatching the anime for real and then read the manga from where I left off on the anime. I loved the new arc so much I really got back into Skip Beat!, but I was disappointed to come back and find practically no variation of stories with Kyoko other than pairing her with Ren! It's frustrating and part of the reason why I lacked any interest in this fandom before, so I would like to request a story, even if it's a one-shot, pairing her with either Kuresaki, Koga, Director Shingai, Yashiro, Matsushima (the Head of LME's acting department), Nakazawa (the Head of LME's singing department), Kuu, or even anyone not mentioned that is practically NEVER paired with Kyoko. In fact, I'll call this the Rare Kyoko Love Fest Challenge!
> 
> Please answer this challenge and do your best to write it!
> 
> 3\. Playlist: (You guys can even go back and read the chapters while listening to the songs, if you want)  
> Chapter Matsushima:  
> Love You Like I'm Going to Lose You by Eric Chou (John Legend/Meghan Trainor cover)
> 
> Chapter President Lory:  
> Today Was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift
> 
> Chapter Kuresaki Yuki:  
> The Chairman's Waltz by John Williams
> 
> Chapter Kuu Hizuri:  
> Cold by Aqualung
> 
> Chapter Nakazawa:  
> Impossible by Jocelyn Shonfield (Shontelle cover, James Arthur version)  
> Impossible by James Arthur (acoustic)
> 
> Chapter Koga Hiromune:  
> Believer by Imagine Dragons
> 
> Chapter Yashiro Yukihito:  
> She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5


	8. Takarada Kouki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria didn’t want her papa to be sad forever and she wanted a mommy. But the only female she liked and trusted was Kyoko. Well…time for them to meet then!

Maria giggled to herself, trying to wait patiently. Today, Papa was going to be moving back to Japan! He was finally going to be by her side for now on, and they would get to be together when she wanted.

She was so excited she almost rushed out of the room when she heard the front door open and she heard her papa's voice.

"Papa, you're here!" she exclaimed.

Almost sliding on the floor in her haste to reach her father's side, she steadied herself and then flounced over to her waiting father, who held out his arms to her. Maria happily leaped into his embrace and snuggled against his chest.

"My little Maria, how are you?" her papa murmured.

She sighed, bursting with happiness. "Happy now that you're here, Papa."

He squeezed her tightly before pulling back to look at her. "I'm very glad, Maria. I promise we'll spend lots of time together, okay?"

"Okay~"

"Kouki, it's good you're finally here," she heard her grandpa's voice and she and her father separated to see her grandpa watching them with a smile.

"Father," her papa greeted him.

"Get settled in!" her grandpa told him. "Make yourself home, Son. Maria and I are really happy to have you back."

"Thank you, Father. I'll get everything settled right away, so we can have a family dinner later?"

"Sounds good!"

Maria let her grandpa and Papa continue to talk, thoughts trailing away as she watched her papa. She nibbled on her lip.

She didn't like how lonely her papa looked.

* * *

Maria thought about it a lot on the first week her papa had moved back in with her and Grandpa. Her papa had been alone for a long time, ever since Momma had been gone. She still really missed and loved Momma, and she was sure Papa did too.

But she didn't want her papa to be sad forever.

When no one was looking, sometimes her papa looked really sad and lonely and she didn't like that. She liked it even less when her papa was like that when he was with her and Grandpa, and tried really hard to cover it up and pretend he was okay. He wasn't okay, but she wanted to help him be okay.

Maria didn't want Papa to be sad anymore and she admitted she'd like someone to be a mother to her. So if dragging another woman into their lives was what it was going to take…

She scrunched up her nose. She didn't really like or trusted a lot of women, especially the ones she'd seen around Papa or the ones that were always so stuck up around her. In fact…if she thought about it, the only female she did like and trust was…Big Sister Kyoko!

"Kyoko-oneesan," she muttered, starting to smile eagerly.

Perfect! Her big sister was always kind and took time out for her, and they got along a lot. Plus, Kyoko didn't think she was weird or treated her different just because she was "The President's Granddaughter". Kyoko would even make sure to let Maria know she wasn't going to let her act up and get away with it, like she used to before Kyoko did that amazing performance with that play Maria used to hate.

A large hand patted her head and she looked up to her grandpa grinning down fondly at her.

"My, my~ What is my little cherub thinking so hard about so early in the morning?"

Maria peered around him to see that only her grandpa's loyal manservant Ruto was around, so she looked back at her grandpa and frowned while trying her best to look very serious.

"Papa is sad and lonely," she said matter of fact.

Grandpa Lory nodded slowly. "Yes, I can see that too, Maria. Your papa doesn't like to show it, but…your Grandpa Lory sees all!" he laughed and Maria only inwardly sighed. When he shook his head and calmed down, he continued. "But yes, I can see Kouki has been more withdrawn than normal. I want to do something about it, but I'm not sure what."

Maria cleared her throat nervously. "I…I want to set Papa up with someone!"

Her grandpa looked at her surprised. "Oh? Well, that's actually a really good idea, little cherub. I would love to spread more  _love_  around, especially for your papa. Did you have someone in mind?"

She only hesitated for a second before blurting out, "Kyoko-oneesan!"

This time Grandpa Lory looked more than surprised –he looked shocked and like he hadn't expected it at all. But Maria hurried on, explaining her reasoning before she could lose her nerve. He hmmed in thought, rubbing his chin.

"I can't say I'm not caught off guard, Maria. I didn't expect this at all, especially your suggestion of Mogami-kun. I'm not even sure Mogami-kun is ready or even at the point of being willing to accept love again. But at the same time I'm not too surprised because I know how well you two get along and how much you really like her."

"So, Grandpa?" Maria asked.

"I've got it," he agreed. "I'll have Mogami-kun on an assignment and spend the day with you and your papa, okay? That way the three of you can spend the day as a family in a way."

Maria nodded in excitement. "That'll work, Grandpa! When are you going to do it?"

"She'll be freed up this weekend, so I'll give her the assignment then," her grandpa smiled widely at her. "You just be patient until then, and I'll let your papa know beforehand so he doesn't make plans for then and he'll be prepared for it."

Maria felt giddy and couldn't wait for the weekend to come.

* * *

Lory wouldn't say that he had expected this. In fact, he would say he had been  _completely_  caught off guard.

He did very much love his son. Kouki deserved to be happy and he knew that his son had been upset and lonely for a very long time. Lory would have loved to find someone to help make Kouki happy, as Maria seemed to think would help.

But he hadn't expected his granddaughter to suggest Mogami Kyoko of all people.

The thing was…the idea wasn't too off-putting to him, thinking it over. He'd inwardly instinctively balked because he had already thought and had plans for her and Ren. He had always thought the two of them would get together and he couldn't help a little nudge here and there to help that relationship out. It was just…

Ren kept stalling that relationship and looking to keep doing so. And the lies about who he was to poor Kyoko would inevitably hurt her, which was exactly what Lory didn't want to happen. At this point, the whole Ren and Kyoko angle he'd been rooting for was a mess, and he worried about what was to come of it.

And if he thought more on Maria choosing Kyoko, it really shouldn't have been a surprise. His cute granddaughter had always been fond of Kyoko and had gotten along with her from the beginning. The two of them were very close and Maria had very seldom others that she liked or trusted on that level, especially regarding grownups (and definitely any women). Coming to find someone Maria felt was acceptable to be a good partner for her father had to be someone that she would like herself and would get along with. Who else then but Kyoko?

Kouki would be good for and to her. Lory had raised his son to be a good man and he would treat Kyoko right, so he had no doubts about any that. It would also help in teaching Kyoko about the proper ways of love and to help heal her from the painful experiences of the past. And honestly, Lory didn't mind at all having her as part of his family and being his daughter in law. He would be very pleased and would love to have Kyoko become a Takarada in the future…

"Sir? President Lory, what can I do for you?" the very person he was thinking about asked in confusion. An excited smile started to grow on his lips.

"Mogami-kun! I have another assignment for you."

He held in the chuckle at the brief grimace she took on, and instead allowed himself to smile at her hesitancy that she'd allowed herself to show.

"Maria misses you," he said, surprising her. "Her father has moved back here from America, and she's extremely happy to have him back. She does tell me she wishes she could spend time with you again, and since she'd mentioned to me how she'd like you to meet her father, I thought I'd assign you to spend a simple day with her and my son at the zoo."

"Oh!" She definitely looked like she hadn't expected this, just like Lory hadn't expected this newfound change in his plans regarding her. "I'd lo –o-of course! I miss Maria too and spending time with her at the zoo sounds like a great assignment."

Still, she seemed to be waiting for a catch, which he didn't blame her for. He had a horrible tendency to do that kind of thing, didn't he?

"Very well, I'll let Maria know. You can meet them at the front of this building. Remember to dress casually and for a day out of fun!"

She nodded eagerly and was on her way to leaving when he called out to her again, wearing a mischievous smile.

"Oh, and Mogami-kun?"

She turned to him with a puzzled look.

"Try to act as if this is a family outing and you are just going out with your family. This  _is_  still a Love Me assignment after all!" he chuckled, more so as her face turned red. "Try to think and pretend that Maria is your daughter and my son is your husband!" he said just as she hurried out of his office with a face the color of tomatoes.

He was still snickering when Ruto came into his office, shaking his head as he held up Lory's phone.

"Your son's on the phone for you, sir."

He hmmed and looked forward to telling his son the news.

* * *

Yashiro tilted his head to the side, trying to be sure of what he was seeing. No, his eyes weren't deceiving him. That was Kyoko alright –strangely dressed casually, so she wasn't working it seemed. But she seemed to be anxious as she paced a hole at the entrance of the LME building.

"I wonder what's on her mind," he heard Ren say, taking the words right out of his mouth.

Yashiro smirked to himself. "Why don't we go see?"

Ren looked like he was debating it to himself, but then he was starting to walk and Yashiro had to catch up to his long strides.

"Mogami-san, are you alright?" Ren asked first.

Kyoko stopped and faced them, looking like an adorable doe that had been caught and wanted to run away.

"Ts-suruga-san," she stuttered. "Yashiro-san, hello," she smiled weakly at them.

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little riled up. I'm going to be on another… _Love Me_ assignment."

Yashiro looked at her confused. "You're not wearing your pink coveralls though."

"Takarada-san told me to dress casually," she explained. "Today, I'm going out with Maria to the zoo."

"Oh! So your assignment is to spend the day with Maria at the zoo?" Yashiro asked.

"Ah, more or less. You see, I'm supposed to –"

"Excuse me, are you Kyoko-san?" someone interrupted them.

Yashiro frowned and turned to face the intruder to the conversation, only to pause and gape. He could practically feel Ren's confusion from next to him as well.

Kyoko hurriedly bowed. "You must be Maria's father! Please to meet you, Takarada-san. I am Mogami Kyoko."

Takarada Kouki, someone Yashiro barely remembered as the President's son who'd been overseas for a very long time, smiled slightly.

"Please to meet you as well and call me just Kouki. It'll be easier to differentiate me from my father, since you probably call him Takarada-san as well, yes?"

"Y-yes, that's right," Kyoko flushed red in embarrassment, straightening up. She turned to them, bowing slightly again. "I'll be going now, Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san. Please take care."

Takarada Kouki held out his arm to Kyoko politely, which she accepted after a moment, and then they were walking away from them.

"Hm, I guess Kyoko is spending the day with Maria and her father," Ren concluded, slowly shrugging it off. He smiled slightly. "Maria probably missed Kyoko and wanted to spend time with her and her father and have some kind of outing."

Yashiro nodded, agreeing with Ren. Still, something seemed a bit off…

What, he didn't know. But he was sure something about this seemed more to it than just that.

* * *

"Ahhh, Kyoko! Look, look! The lions!"

"Maria-chan, those are tigers…"

Kouki sweatdropped as he listened in. His daughter had always been strange, but…Although, this strange girl his daughter had taken so well to while he was gone handled Maria pretty well. Kyoko indulged Maria even, and didn't dismiss or halfheartedly pay attention to her like he'd thought she would, like most others did when it came to his daughter. In fact, Kyoko was a very avid listener and would even join in with Maria frequently.

He knew about Kyoko before this meeting, even before his father had told him about this little outing he'd arranged. He remembered hearing how this girl had managed to break though Maria's shell and had somehow started to repair and encourage communication between Maria and him, before the actress had met Kouki. If it hadn't been for Kyoko, things would've continued to be strained with he and his daughter, and the two of them would still not be talking. Maria would be despondent and angry, and he would've been floundering and missing his daughter.

So he found himself agreeing when his father told him about Maria's wish to go out with him and this girl, spend a day as a normal family out in a zoo even, and wanted to get to know her himself. He just…hadn't expected her odd but endearing personality.

She was quite funny, especially when she went off into her own world or when she started to do some weird voodoo thing that Maria casually joined in on (he long knew his daughter had her quirks and apparently she'd now found someone to share them with). Kyoko was also very enthusiastic about things and was overall very kind and sweet.

She was attentive to his daughter as well, and genuinely liked and cared for Maria. He could sense no ulterior motive and Kyoko made a good balance with indulgence and avoiding spoiling Maria, teaching her manners and being fair. The more he watched the two of them, the more he saw how good Kyoko was for Maria and how well they got along. It was the first time he'd ever seen his daughter take to another female, an older one at that, so well.

Kyoko was very charismatic though. And he could hesitantly admit she was cute in her own way, and actually rather pretty. He wondered why she didn't have a boyfriend yet.

"Papa! There's ice cream. Can I get one?" Maria asked him.

"It's 'may I get one?', Maria-chan," Kyoko corrected in amusement.

Kouki hid his smile and fished out his wallet, handing Maria some money.

"Why don't you go over and get yourself whatever you'd like, and if there's anything left over, surprise Kyoko-san and I with one. Okay?" he told Maria affectionately.

Maria beamed joyfully up at him. "Yes, Papa."

She left, giving him a chance to be alone with Kyoko and have a private talk. Keeping an eye on his daughter, he turned to his companion for the day.

"Kyoko-san, there's something I'd been meaning to say to you," he said seriously and he watched her face him nervously. "About before, what you've done for Maria…how you've helped her and I connect again…words cannot truly express how grateful I am to you. Without your help, none of this would've happened and I wouldn't have had my daughter back."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly. "It was nothing, Kouki-san! There's no need to thank me. Maria really missed you and I wanted to help her. And you, I was sure missed her also. I just wanted to make sure you two were able to communicate that to each other."

Kouki smiled softly, feeling himself grow all the more fonder of this girl who'd entered his family's life so strangely. He inclined his head and gave her a tender look.

"And that's why I needed to thank you."

She blushed faintly, offering him a shy smile. Once again, the thought of how cute she was passed through his head, but he pushed it away.

Maria's voice cried out happily to them and they looked over to her coming towards them quickly. She tripped and nearly dropped the ice cream she was holding. Kyoko laughed lightly by his side and he watched her go over to Maria and say something to her, ruffling her curly locks before picking her up. The two of them smiled at each other and for a moment Kouki's breath caught as he observed the scene.

Kyoko and Maria looked so happy together, and for a brief glance could be mistaken as mother and daughter…

The sight of them and the thought of that put both an ache and warmth in his chest. An ache because he still loved and missed his wife, but also a warmth this young woman had managed to instill in him, more so as he continued to watch the scene.

Maybe…maybe it was time for him to look to the future instead of the past.

Started 1/16/18 – Completed 2/1/18

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'll Always Be Here For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491947) by [NewUserNamesAreHard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewUserNamesAreHard/pseuds/NewUserNamesAreHard)




End file.
